Challenge courses are structures that allow a person or team to challenge themselves by participating in various events such as walking along swinging ropes or planks, at elevated heights. These courses are also used to train military personnel. These courses are also used at recreational parks or other such centers that have go-carts and miniature golf.
The invention is a challenge course that is not required to be secured to the earth, although it can be utilized in such a manner.
There further exists a need for a challenge course in which the participant is secured to the safety cable before reaching the activity height, such as at the ground level.
The challenge course is not required to be secured directly to the earth. The challenge course can be moved and deployed at various locations. This can be done by being hauled by a motor vehicle.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience and reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly,” “downwardly,” “rightwardly,” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the system and designated parts. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives, and similar words.